puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mayukisirumi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Aurora Dream - Episode 1 page. We're very happy you're here to help, but we want you to know that bunches of incorrect edits can cause HEAPS of headaches for our one admin. READ THE GUIDELINES BEFORE YOU EDIT. Banning is inevitable for those who don't! It's very easy to read! Here are some common points to check for: Did you check your grammar? Did you put in canon information and not speculation? Did you upload non-watermarked, high quality photos? Did you check the format of the other pages? If you started a new character page, did you make a data box for the new page? Did you make sure NOT to put episode numbers? If you have any other questions, make sure to leave them on my page WITH a signature, or I won't know who left the message! Thanks so much! Mewpudding101 (talk) 06:07, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! Welcome to the Pretty Rhythm Wiki! I am actually not an admin but I want to be one. Anyway, yes, you have already joined the wiki. About your documents and pictures they were probably deleted because of low quality or they had watermarks. You have to be careful about what you add to the wiki. If you want to know what you can do to the wiki please read the Guidelines. Have fun editing! :) RozzaPanda (talk) 21:51, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! What I think about your edit, I love the idea. I do that for some of my other wiki's. But, if you look at some of the other episodes in this wiki, they don't have image galleries. So I have thought we don't add pictures to episodes. I have already asked the founder/admin about image galleries in episodes. Now I'm just waiting for her to answer me. But, I do like your idea. :) RozzaPanda (talk) 19:18, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Sorry but I still don't know the reason why we can't add images. So I had asked the founder. She is in college so she is probably busy. Here is her page if you want to ask her. User talk:Mewpudding101. RozzaPanda (talk) 18:55, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! First thing, sadly, I am not an admin. Second, the reason why your edit was deleted was because the founder said that the episode pages are under construction and that no one should be adding photos to the pages. Sorry about the inconvenience. RozzaPanda (talk) 23:05, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I don't understand what you mean about how you can make it. What is it that you want to make? RozzaPanda (talk) 17:32, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! The frame with the words is there automaticly. The wiki just naturally makes that link when you click on a photo. To get the full body picture I usually just right click the picture and click on Open image in a new tab or Open link in a new tab. Another way you can get the full body of the picture is by clicking on the link in the top left corner where it says the name of the photo. Example: Hope this helps you! RozzaPanda (talk) 19:24, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I'm sorry but I don't think I should try and sub the Dear My Future episodes. I'm okay with Japanese but there are still many things that I do not understand. I would really want to but I'm just not experienced in that stuff. I don't want to make too many mistakes in the subbing. But I will support you! :) Good Luck! RozzaPanda (talk) 10:49, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Long time no see. As for adding pictures to the episode pages, it is still not allowed. You can ask the founder, Mewpudding101, about this since I'm not the one in charge. RozzaPanda (talk) 21:09, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I noticed that too earlier. I would make the page but I need to gather some of the official pictures before I make the gallery. Once I make the pages will you help me add screenshots from the anime? Remember to add pictures that do not have watermarks besides the TV Tokyo mark. Like it says in the guidelines, no AMV tags, "BandaiCam", or other recorder tags. Thank you! I will eventually make the page soon! RozzaPanda (talk) 21:22, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! The page is good-ish to find pictures, but it has words and watermarks on the pictures so it is not really a good idea to have those pictures here. Can you try to find pictures that have no watermarks? I am also doing the same thing. Thank you! RozzaPanda (talk) 20:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for helping me! Pri Para (Or Puri Para) is not the 4th season of Pretty Rhythm. The Pretty Rhythm series have ended. Pri Para is just a new anime that was made by the same people who made Pretty Rhythm. So if you want to make pages of Pri Para I think there is another wiki that is about Pri Para. Once again thank you for helping me! RozzaPanda (talk) 20:30, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I just wanted to say that the Otoha Takanashi/Video Song page is not needed on this wiki. In other wiki's like Aikatsu! they do this but it is not the same with this wiki. If you have a better reason to have this page tell me. Thank you! RozzaPanda (talk) 19:21, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Um... I'm sorry but what? I couldnt understand what you were trying to say... Chrismh (talk) 07:29, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh! That is what you're saying... Anyway, I don't see what you mean because they don't look blurry and hard to see, they're just little smaller then most others. But that doesn't make them Low Quality. Besides, I couldn't find them anywhere better to watch them on and at least I am giving effort to upload some for the episodes. Chrismh (talk) 19:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) In all honesty I don't really care. Nobody had image galleries for the episodes so I made them. Good for you for adding, but considering my pictures are horribly pixalated or blurry, they're just fine. Chrismh (talk) 03:10, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I meant to say are not, horrible looking. Chrismh (talk) 03:11, July 29, 2014 (UTC) No, I said it was okay that you uploaded your own images. I'm sure they're lovely. Um... I didn't really understand the rest of that. Chrismh (talk) 04:11, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Mia's jump Sparkling Future Star isn't really a legendary jump. It is more of a normal jump like Fresh Fruits Basket, but neither of them are super hard to jump. Unlike the Aurora Rising, Sparkling Future Star and Fresh Fruits Basket are less dangerous jumps than the Aurora Rising. RozzaPanda (talk) 11:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! So... I read your message to Rozzapanda, she means they are the same '''TYPE '''of Prism Jumps, the less dangerous jumps. Please continue helping us out! Orezio (talk) 08:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Actually, the image on the left is Eternal Big Bang Beautiful Birth, and tell me why do they call Miracle Macchiato "Beatiful Butterfly?" No offense but, you might want to fix your grammar. To be honest, I can't understand some parts of your message. Please continue helping us out! Orezio (talk) 12:04, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Actually, the Prism Jump "Beautiful Butterfly" doesn't exist, it was never performed nor shown in the anime. Orezio (talk) 10:16, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Greetings. So, about your recent edit. You may have to re-upload it again in a gallery. The images are too unorganized, so I went ahead and deleted them. Not that I'm scolding you or anything, just a friendly reminder. Orezio (talk) 11:53, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Next time you want to make an organized group of images, you may have to click on where you wish to place your photos. If you use the new interface, there is an insert button grouped with the other choices (seen below). But if you use the classic interface, the gallery button is very conspicuous (very noticeable) at the right hand side, at the Features and Media Section. Jolly editing. Orezio (talk) 14:01, February 21, 2016 (UTC)